Angel Guardian
by ginevrapulliza
Summary: Mientras todo el mundo esta perdido en como ayudar a Harry a sobrellevar la muerte de Sirius, Ginny tiene la forma perfecta de ayudar al chico que le gusta y a su angel guardian en el proceso.


**Angel Guardian**

Ginny cerro los ojos y suspiro. Iba a ser mas dificil de lo que penso que seria. Y lo peor del caso es que nisiquiera habia llegado a verlo. No. Su _Familia_ no le habia permito entrar a verlo. En el momento que menciono su nombre, le cerraron la puerta en la cara. Aunque pensandolo mejor, sabia que no debia de haber esperado otra reaccion. Despues de todo ellos no habian reaccionado nada bien a los otros visitantes. No veia por que habrian de hacer lo con ella. Sin embargo, ella habia venido desde muy lejos para dejar que unos muggles con falta de buenos modales la detuviera. Tocando la puerta nuevamente espero a que la abrieran.

Tuck. Uno. Tuck. Dos. Tuck. Tres. _Bien, si no piensan abrir por las buenas lo aran por las malas_. Penso para si. Tomando un golpe de aire alzo la voz lo mas que pudo.

- O abren esta puerta o saco mi varita y comienzo hacer brujeria hasta que todos los habitantes de Privet Drive esten con un nuevo "_look"_.

Momento seguido la puerta se abrio y una palida Petunia Dursley practicamente la empujo dentro de la casa. Dandole una mirada que podia poner en verguenza a las de Snape, le hablo en un tono bajo.

- Segundo cuarto ala derecha y mas vale que veles lo que haces aqui jovencita. No quiero que nada de su inaturaleza sobresalga. Esta claro?

- Como el agua. - dijo la adolesente con una sonrisa engreida.

Siguiendo las instrucciones al pie de la letra, aguanto nuevamente la respiracion, aunque esta vez de horror una vez llego al cuarto que aquella mujer le habia indicado. La puerta de este estaba llena con diferentes candados y hasta habia una pequeña entrada para gatos, donde suponia era, por donde se le daba la comida. Respirando profundo para aguantar su temperamento, abrio la puerta y entro.

El cuarto estaba tal como se lo habia descrito. El joven mago habia practicamente creado una noche artificial. Las cortinas de las ventanas estaban corridas y estas ultimas obviamente cerradas. No habia ninguna forma de luz expeto la que entraba por la puerta. Ropa, tanto sucia como limpia estaba mezclada en el piso. Libros y pergaminos tambien. El cuarto parecia haber pasado resientemente por un hurracan y apenas haber sobrevivido. Pegada ala pared, habia una cama. Obviamente muy pequeña para su ocupante. Un joven que se veia en el mismo estado que el resto de la habitacion.

Nuevamente no sabia por que se sorprendia. O que esperaba. Todo el mundo que habia estado antes que ella, le habian indicado en la condicion en la que estaba. Y sobretodo, en la actitud en la que andaba tambien.

Desde su regreso a Privet Drive hacen dos semanas atras un miembro de la orden del fenix o alguno de sus amigos han venido a hablar con el. Tratar de ayudarlo a superar la muerte de Sirius. Hasta el momento, lo unico que han logrado sacarle es un par de " No quiero hablar con tigo", " Nadie puede entender lo que siento, a si que mejor no traten", " Yo no tengo nada ya en el mundo que valga la pena" y el final pero no menos comun " Dejenme en paz". No importa quien venga, todos han recibido el mismo trato. Desde su madre, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, sus hermanos, hasta el mismo Dumbledor. Aunque cuentan las malas lenguas, que la discucion entre ellos dos ( o mas bien solamente Harry, ya que el no hablo ) habia sido expectacular.

Pero esta vez era diferente. Ella sabia exactamente lo que tenia que hacer. Sobre todo, sabia lo que no tenia que hacer o mejor dicho decir. Y estaba decidida a no regresar a su casa hasta no haber completado la mision que se autopuso.

Tomando un paso a delante y con una confianza en si misma que no habia tenido hasta ese momento entro de lleno en el cuarto y ensendio la luz. Estaba conciente de que eso habia llamado la atencion del joven, pero ignorandolo totalmente comenzo a buscar ropa limpia dentro de su baul.

- Que haces aqui? - le pregunto el, levanto su cabeza de la almohada y mirandola casi de la misma manera que su tia lo habia echo minutos antes.

- Estoy buscando ropa limpia, que parece?

- Que haces en mi cuarto?

- Vamos a salir.

- No quiero ir al cuartel. O a la Madriguera. Ya lo dije sientos de veces, no me voy a mover de aqui.

- No vamos a ir a ninguno de esos lugares. - le dijo esta con un tono aspero - Vamos a salir solo por un par de horas, nada mas. Asi que ve toma un baño que nos tenemos que ir en menos de media hora.

- No voy a ningun lado.

- Muevete, Harry.

Durante los proximos minutos ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos sin decir una palabra. Era una batalla de voluntades. Una que lamentablemente Harry perdio, asi que sin decir nada tomo la ropa que esta tenia en sus manos y salio hacia el baño, azotando la puerta mientras salia.

20 minutos mas tardes ambos adolesentes estaban esperando por el taxi que los llevaria a su destino. Aun no habian cruzado palabra alguna, pero Ginny estaba sonriendo. Lo habia logrado sacar de la casa y eso era mas que lo que los otros habian conseguido. Una vez llego el taxi, ambos entraron en el y se sentaron, aun sin decir nada. Ginny le dio al taxista un papel con la direccion a la que se dirigian y se recosto del asiento, ignorando totalmente a su acompañante.

- No me piensas hablar? - le pregunto este exasperado luego de varios minutos.

- Dejaste bastante claro durante las visitas de los demas que no tenias intensiones de hablar. - le dijo esta en un tono aburrido y prestando a tension al chofer, que era bastante joven y hasta un extremo guapo. Este le sonrio atravez del espejo.

- Para que me viniste a buscar si no quieres hablar? - insitio Harry frunciendo el entrecejo y un poco molesto ante el intercambio de los otros dos ocupantes del taxi.

- Tengo que ir a un lugar y todo el mundo tenia cosas que hacer. Mis padres pensaron que nesesito una guardia y como todavia no habia tratado de venia a _ayudarte_, me toco matar dos pajaros de un tiro.

- No querias venir? - le pregunto sorprendido y un poco dolido.

- Querias que viniera? Lo siento mucho Harry, pero a diferencia de los demas yo no estoy para aguantar tus malos humores y tus perretas de niño malcriado.

- Niño malcriado? - grito indignado - Perdon si estoy de luto por la muerte de mi padrino. Ya sabes, lo unico que tenia en el mundo. - dijo en tono sarcastico, como si estuviera hablando con una niña pequeña.

- Tienes razon. Perdona mi insensibilidad. Como no me di cuenta que no tienes nada mas en el mundo. Que estas totalmente solo! - le dijo en el mismo tono.

Luego de eso volvieron a caer en silencio. EL chofer seguia enviandole miradas a Ginny pero esta, estaba demaciado molesta para prestar atencion. Minutos mas tarde llegaron a su destino. El vecindario en si no se veia muy bien. Y el edificio al que Ginny obviamente se dirigia se veia peor. Era enorme, pero le hacia falta una buena renovacion. De echo parecia puro milagro que no se hubiera caido por su propio peso y condicion.

Harry levanto una eja y miro a Ginny como preguntandole si esa era el lugar correcto. Pero esta lo ignoro. Entro como si no fuera la primera vez que estaba alli y El joven se pregunto si tal vez era un establesimiento magico. Despues de todo, habia visitado algunos lugares similares solo para encontrar algo totalmente diferente una vez a dentro.Sin embargo ese edificio era uno muggle. Pudo comprabarlo cuando entro.

Si por fuera se veia mal, por dentro se veia peor. Habia filtraciones, a las paredes le hacia falta pintura y los muebles parecian que si alguien se sentaban se iba a romper. No por primera vez, se pregunto que demonios hacia Ginny alli.

Esta por su parte, no parecia perturbada por el estado del edificio. Se acerco a un escritorio que habia cerca y Harry supuso que era un intento de recepcion. La mujer muggle sentada alli, parecia que debia de haberse retirado por lo menos algunos 25 años atras. Su cabello pasaba de gris a blanco aunque tenia una sonrisa en su rostro que la hiso ver amigable.

- Doñe Mati! - grito Ginny asercandose a ella y dandole un beso en la mejilla.

- Ginevra, mi niña! Tanto tiempo. Pense que no te veria este año. - dijo la anciana levantandose y abrazando a la adolesente de una manera exuberante.

- Me viste la semana pasa. - dijo suevamente - Estas tomandote tu medicamento?

- Por supuesto. - dijo escandalisada - Como pude olvidarlo?

La ansiana movio su cabeza de un lado a otro, como negando. Ginny sonrio tristemente y la ayudo a sentarse.

- Como estan todos? - le pregunto.

- Bien. Tu chico anda preguntando por ti. Aunque esa no es noticia nueva.

- Ay! Mejor voy a verlo. Nos vemos dentro de un rato ok?

Ginny siguio su camino por un pasillo sin siquiera mirar si Harry seguia detras de ella. Este estaba un poco molesto ante el echo de que no lo presento. Y ala vez un poco intrigado. Queria saber donde estaban, quien era aquella ansiana y quien era el chico que Ginny vino a ver. Sin embargo, aun molesto con ella, no vocifero ninguna de sus preguntas. Si no que enfoco sus energias en mirar a su alrededor.

El resto del lugar, o almenos segun iba viendo estaba igual si no peor, que la recepcion. Aunque pudo ver un par de cosas que le dieron pistas de donde estaba. Habian niños alli. Pequeños niños no mayores de 5 jugando en el suelo con juguetes sucios y rotos. Descalsos y malnutridos. Risas de niños ligeramente mas grandes llegaba y en el momento que pasaron por una ventana pudo ver una especie de patio donde ellos estaban. Pero ni la risa ni su presencia podia quitarle lo depresivo de aquel lugar.

Subieron varias escaleras hasta llegar a un cuarto. Ginny abrio la puerta lentamente y sonrio para si. El cuarto no estaba en mejores condiciones que el resto del lugar, mas habia un aura diferente. Solo habia un vestidor, una silla y una cama. Sentado en la silla mirando al cielo por la ventana habia un niño. No mayor de 12 años. Este se voltio cuando escucho su puerta abrirse y cuando vio quien era su visitante una sonrisa cubrio su rostro.

Su cabello negro le cubria los ojos azules marinos que tan raros y hermosos eran. Estaba tan malnutrido como los demas. Y demaciado palido para ser normal. Con mas fuerzas de las que tenia se levanto de la silla y fue corriendo a los brazos de Ginny quien se arodillo y lo abrazo con todo lo que tenia.

- Ginevra! - grito emocionado - Te extrañe mucho.

- Pero si me viste la semana pasada, sprite. - dijo esta mientras se sento con el en su cama.

- Como quiera. Pense que no ibas a venir.

- Vine solo por un rato. - dijo ella tristemente - Tendre que irme mas temprano que de costumbre.

El niño solo sonrio tristemente y volvio a abrazar a Ginny, luego sintiendose cansado se acosto. Mientras mantenia una mano de la joven entre las del. Dandose cuenta de que no estaban solos miro a Harry con recelo.

- Quien es el?

- Mi guardaespalda. - dijo en tono de burla. - Es un amigo de mi hermano mayor, Ron. Te acuerdas que te hable del no?

- Si y del resto de ellos tambien. - dijo riendo. - Como se llama el? - pregunto señalando a Harry.

- Harry Potter.

Los ojos del niño se abrieron y miro a Harry como un prepa mirando a Dumbledor por primera vez. Luego torno su mirada a Ginny, como queriendo preguntarle si era en serio.

- Hola - dijo Harry.

Ginny los miro y sonrio. Luego solto la mano del niño y se paro.

- Les molesta que los deje solo y valla un momento al baño?

- No. - dijero los dos.

Ambos la vieron salir del cuarto pero ninguno vio su sonrisa engreida. Harry se volvio hacia el niño para encontrar que este lo estaba mirando con una expresion que no pudo disernir.

- Como te llamas? - le pregunto en busca de romper el hielo.

- Andrew. - dijo este simplemente. Luego de unos instantes fue el quien rompio el hielo - Deveras salvaste la vida de Ginny?

- No. - dijo Harry un tanto sorprendido por la pregunta.

- Ella me dijo que la salvaste de un vasilisco y de Voldemort. - dijo el frunciendo el entrecejo - No veo por que ella habria de mentirme.

Las mejillas de Harry se sonrojaron. Habia olvidado lo que paso en su primer año. _Otra vez_. Una voz dentro de su mente le dijo.

- Es cierto. Lo olvide.

- Ella tambien dijo eso. - dijo con un fantasma de sonrisa.

- El que?

- Que tiendes a olvidar todo lo que tiene que ver con ella.

- Eso no es verdad.

Pero el niño no le contesto. No le discutio el tema. Simplemente se volvio a mirar el techo desde su lugar en la cama. Harry hubiera pensado que estaba dormido si no hubiera hablado minutos despues.

- Ginevra es lo unico que tengo. - dijo en una voz baja - Siempre me ha dicho que soy su angel guardian, pero en realidad ella es el mio.- suspiro para si tragandose las lagrimas - Ya no me dicen nada. Pero no hace falta yo lo se. Se lo que va a pasar. Nesesito pedirte un favor.

- Un favor?

- Ginevra me dijo que eras un heroe. Ella te trajo aqui por que sabe que no voy a tener una oportunidad de conocerte en el futuro. Ella sabia que yo queria hacerlo, aunque no por las razones que ella cree...

- Las razones que ella cree?

- Ella piensa que quiero conocerte por que eres un heroe. Pero no es asi.

- Entonces, por que querias conocerme?

- Por que eres el unico que puede hacer algo por mi. Algo que yo no pude.

- El que? Que quieres que aga?

- Vela a Ginevra, por mi. Haste cargo de ella. Ellas es el ser mas importante de mi vida. Y te la entrego a ti, el ser mas importante, dela de ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Las lagrima caian por su rostro mientras abrazaba a su pecho la cripta que contenia sus cenisas. El orfanatorio no tenia el dinero sufiente para hacer un veloria y enterarlo por lo que optaron por creemarlo. Idea que ironicamente habia sido sugerida por el mismo Andrew quien pidio que sus cenisas de las entregaran a Ginny.

Esta no habia dicho ni una sola palabra desde que regreso del orfanatorio. Una vez llego ala Madriguera se metio en su cuarto y se recosto de la pared ala que su cama estaba pegada y le dio rienda suelta a sus emociones. Hacia tan solo unas semanas desde la ultima vez que lo vio. Cuando le llevo a Harry. Habia sido un plan para ayudar a ambos. Harry nesesitaba ver que no era el fin del mundo, y Andrew le habia practicamente suplicado que lo ayudara a conocer a Harry, su heroe. Y al final, ambos terminaron con una sonrisa.

Harry regreso con ella a Privet Drive, para recoger sus cosas y continuar su camino ala Madriguera. Desde ese dia todos vieron el cambio drastico en el. Despues de pedirle perdon a todo el mundo por su comportamiento hiso algo que redujo a todos los presentes en lagrimas. Abrazo a Molly Weasley lo mas fuerte que pudo y la llamo "Mama". Desde entonces, nadie habia podido quitarle de encima a ella la sonrisa, claro esta hasta que le toco llevar a su unica hija a buscar los restos de Andrew.

La directora del orfanatorio le entrego a Ginny junto con las cenisas del, todo sus pertencias. Que no eran muchas y casi todo habia sido dado a el, por ella misma. Ella sabia que ese momento iba a llegar. Era cuestion de tiempo y apesar de todo le dio gracias a Dios de que pudo verlo sonreir una vez mas. Y por lo que le dijeron en el orfanatorio, el se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro y una expresion de paz completa.

Un toque en la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos. No queria hablar con nadie y esperaba que si no contestaba la persona tomaria la pista y se iria. Lamentablemente no contaba con que el niño- que- vivio era la persona al otro lado de la puerta. Y este no tenia intensiones de dejarla sufriendo sola. Abrio la puerta lentamente y entro. Se sento en la cama junto a Ginny sin saber que decir. Despues de todo el no era el mas indicado consolando a nadie. Pero recordando su resiente perdida, sabia muy bien que _no_ decir.

Lentamente saco la cripta de las manos de Ginny y luego la acerco hacia el. Abrazandola fuerte contra su pecho.

- Esta bien llorar. - susuro. - Dejalo salir.

Y aunque jamas penso que podia sentir tanto alivio ante el echo de tener a una chica llorando sobre el, eso fue lo que sintio cuando Ginny dejo fuera las inivisiones y continuo llorando abiertamente en su hombro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En algun momento mientras Ginny lloraba sobre el, terminaron acostados en la cama. Ginny con su cabeza en su pecho y Harry abrazandola fuertemente. Su llanto habia sesado en gran mayoria y ahora solo estaba agotada. Sin embargo sabia que no podria irse a descansar hasta no obtener algunas respuestas.

- Que haces aqui? - pregunto suevamente.

- Vine a verte. Aveces, es buena la compañia. Mas en estos momentos.

Ginny solo asintio y cerro los ojos.

- Nunca me dijiste como lo conosiste.

- Despues de mi primer año estaba en una gran depresion. - comenzo a hablar - Tom... Yo lo consideraba mi amigo. Me habia contado tanto del que no podia creer que todo fuese una mentira. Asi que decidi ir al orfanatorio donde supuestamente crecio. Alli lo conoci. Nos hicimos amigos rapidamente. Doña Mati, es una squib. Ella nos ayudo a mantenernos en contacto. Iba a visitarlo cada vez que podia. Incluso consegui especial permiso para ir durante el año escolar.

Andrew estaba enfermo. Pero nadie sabia que tenia. Le hicieron estudios, pero no encontraban nada. El orfanatorio tampoco tenia los recursos para hacer estudios mas extensos. Al final lo desausiaron. Era cuestion de tiempo.

- Le hablaste de mi?

- A diferencia de los muggles. Nosotros no tenemos muchos heores. Aparte de tu historia, la de Dumbledor y Merlin. No hay nada mas que valga la pena contar. Le hable de ti y de ellos. Pero despues de saber que me salvaste la vida, fuiste su favorito.

- El te amaba, Gin.

- Y yo a el. Era como el hermano menor que jamas tuve. Era mi angel.

Dijo cerrando los ojos que se habian llenado de lagrimas nuevamente. Solto un suspiro y agarro con fuerza el frente de la camisa de Harry, como si eso nada mas le fuera a quitar el dolor. Harry le dio un beso en la frente antes de susurarle.

- Duerme, Gin. Dejame velar por ti.

Lentamente esta solto su camisa, pero fue al quedarse dormida. Su respiracion se volvio normal y repetitiva y Harry no comprendio como ese simple acto, el echo de que respirara lo hacia sentir tan bien. Seguro. Ella estaba bien y el velaba por ella. No solo por que se lo prometio a Andrew, si no por que ella era parte de su mundo. Como ella velava por el. Ella le hiso ver que no estaba solo, y que apesar de todo lo malo el tenia muchas cosas por que dar gracias. Tenia un familia. Amigos. Sobre todo tenia vida.

Tal vez Ginny en ese momento, no significara su completo universo. Pero estaba seguro de que muy pronto lo seria. Despues de todo,y en eso tanto el como Andrew estaban de acuerdo, ella era su angel guardian.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N:

Disclaimer: No soy la dueña de nada que tenga que ver con HP. Solo juego con sus personajes!

Espero que les alla gustado!! Dejenme un mensaje para saber lo que piensan!


End file.
